1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sporting recreation apparatus, and more particularly to a foldable ball net frame for the users to pick up balls conveniently for ball games and amusements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional rebound device or a rebound net is developed for football training, ball games and the like. By using the rebound device or rebound net, balls rebound for the user to pick up the balls conveniently. In general, the rebound device or rebound net comprises a net frame and an elastic net. The elastic net is connected to the net frame. For convenient carrying and storage, an assembled net frame is developed accordingly. The net frame is assembled by connecting a plurality of pipes. This structure is not convenient for use and its rebound effect is not good. When the ball hits the net, the net frame may displace, topple or loosen.
U.S. early Publication No. US20100081513A1 discloses a golf hitting device. The device comprises a plurality of foldable support arms between an open position and a closed position. Each support arm has a front end and a rear end. The front end of each support arm has a front end surface at the open position. The device further comprises a shaft which is connected to the support arms and extends toward the rear ends of the support arms. When the shaft is pushed forward, the support arms are folded. When the shaft is pushed rearward, the support arms are unfolded. The device further comprises a net which is installed on the support arms and can be folded along with the support arms. When the support arms are unfolded, the net forms a concave at the front end for balls to pass therethrough.
The aforesaid device adopts a reverse umbrella-shaped structure to enhance the strength of the support and is more convenient for use. However, because the reverse umbrella-shaped structure is different from the normal use habit, it can't provide enough rebound force subject to the folding structure. Therefore, it is still inconvenient for use and also has the problems of displacement, collapse or looseness when the ball hits the net.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.